comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pietro Eisenhardt
Pietro Eisenhardt (also known as Quicksilver) was a Human Mutant who achieved notoriety being a member of both the Avengers and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Pietro was also the son of the genetic terrorist known as Magneto, the half-brother of Lorna Dane and the twin-brother to the hex-casting Scarlet Witch. Biography Early life Pietro Eisenhardt was born on February 6, 1987 in Eastern Germany, along with his twin-sister Wanda to Max Eisenhardt and his wife Magda. Before he and Wanda were even born, their older sister, Anya, was trapped in a fire caused by a group of bigoted villagers. Physically restrained at the scene by them, their father was too late to save young Anya, who had perished in the flames. Max would then violently use his abilities to murder the villagers in cold blood. Terrified by his power and how he used them to avenge their daughter, Magda fled to Germany, neither of them knowing that she was pregnant with twins at the time. She went into labor in the wilderness, months later, and was able to make her way to a strange fortress on the top of the Harz mountains, home of the High Evolutionary and his New Men, a breed of artificially evolved animals. The cow-woman named Bova was the midwife, and delivered the twins, who were named Pietro and Wanda. Only two days after giving birth, Magda secretly left the fortress, leaving a note for Bova to find the children a good Romani family. She feared that her husband might one day track her down and she wanted to spare the twins from falling under his influence. The High Evolutionary and Bova eventually arranged for a gypsy couple, Django and Marya Maximoff, to take the children as their own. The Maximoffs had recently lost their biological children, Ana and Mateo, and were overjoyed when what they thought to be an angel blessed them with new children to take care of. Pietro and Wanda led a peaceful life with their gypsy parents, their father often carving them marionettes to play with. As the Maximoffs were well accepted within the gypsy community, nothing seemed to change when they began to develop mutant abilities as teenagers. However, the need to feed his family forced Django to steal, which led to some angry villagers chasing him and burning down the entire gypsy camp in 2001. While their adoptive mother perished within the flames, Pietro and Wanda themselves would become separated. Meeting his father and joining the Brotherhood Over the next few months, Pietro took whatever shelter he could and used his speed to catch rabbits as food. Fortunately, his biological father, who was now going by the name Magneto and looking into the whereabouts of his wife, instead located his son and took him in. Rechristened as Quicksilver, Pietro began training with his father in order to become part of his Brotherhood of Mutants. Within a short amount of time, Pietro would become extremely loyal to his father and his plans of mutant supremacy, despite Magneto's cruel nature. One fateful day, two years later, Wanda strolled into a nearby village and, by accident, caused a barn to catch fire with one of her unpredictable hexes. She was thought to be a witch and would have been burned at the stake had it not been for Magneto and Quicksilver, who rescued her from the mob. She, too, would join up with their father and become known as Scarlet Witch. Both Mastermind and Toad took an unhealthy interest in Wanda, but time and again Pietro protected her from them. Personality and traits Relationships Family Wanda Eisenhardt Max Eisenhardt Friends Romances Crystal Amaquelin Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Speed: He was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour). He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Quicksilver has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". After being captured by the High Evolutionary, where his powers were upgraded by Isotope E, his speeds have been increased until he was capable of reaching high supersonic speeds up to at least Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour), the true extent of his new speeds are unknown. It is possible that he could run at even greater speeds if he was not limited by geological and atmospheric conditions. Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. * Superhuman Strength: Pietro possesses superhuman strength in his lower body as part of his body's adaptations for running. With his upper body he can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds while his legs can press approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. * Enhanced Durability: He is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. Abilities Quick Intellect: Pietro is able to think at great speeds, contrary to his impulsiveness. Skilled Combatant: He was briefly trained in martial arts and other forms of combat by Captain America making him an excellent fighter. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Avengers members Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:British Category:German Romani people Category:Germans Category:House of Eisenhardt